


In Absence

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Martin misses Danny.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 3





	In Absence

He hits the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

He knows tomorrow his back will be a mess of bruises but he's beyond caring. The pain is distant, hovering on the edge of his consciousness, so he ignores it. Concentrates instead on the hand tearing at his jacket, pulling with such insistency the buttons give way, falling to the rain-soaked ground beneath his feet. They catch the light from the streetlamp, reflecting in metallic shades of black and he moans into the mouth covering his own.

Three days.

Three endless days and he knew they wouldn't last until after-hours. He's surprised they lasted this long and he has a feeling only the urgency of the case prevented them from ducking into a storage closet this morning. But the case is solved, and all that's left is paperwork, simple procedure that lives don't depend on, so it can wait.

"Missed you," Danny mumbles against his neck, sucking on the soft skin of his jugular and Martin knows he'll leave a mark. Danny loves leaving evidence behind.

"Nnn..." he replies because he's not capable of forming words. He can barely remember his own name and when Danny slams him into the rough brick of the building a second time, Martin gives up trying to remember anything.

His jacket falls to the ground, landing in a puddle and he knows no amount of dry cleaning will get it clean. It's his fault for not insisting on waiting until they were home. Shut away with a dry, clean bed and no one to interrupt their reunion. He'd considered it, even opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get out the words, he was covered in Danny.

"Say it," Danny hisses and obviously Martin's murmured response wasn't good enough.

"Missed you too," Martin pants after a moment, tilting his head to give Danny better access and Danny chuckles before running his five-o'clock shadow across Martin's neck.

"No," Danny corrects, easing the burn with his tongue.

For a moment, Martin has no idea what he's getting at. Thoughts roll in his head, flashing faster than he can process and when Danny pulls away, Martin opens his eyes and blinks.

"What?" he asks, his tone raw with need and, if he wasn't so far gone, he'd probably flush scarlet red from embarrassment.

"What did you miss?" Danny rephrases, reaching down to tug at the bottom of Martin's shirt, pulling it free of his pants and sliding it up his chest.

"You," Martin answers, arching into the feel of Danny's fingers against his skin.

"And?" Danny prompts, leaning forward to circle his tongue around first one nipple, then the other.

Martin groans at the sensation, the sound low and needy and Danny pulls away before Martin can forget their game. He knows Danny well enough to know what he's asking, what he wants. He's been doing it for weeks now, trying to break through that final barrier and get Martin to let go completely. Part of him finds it endearing, the rest of him is just terrified. He's fairly certain the endearing part means he's in over his head.

"Touching," Martin finally replies, sliding his hands along Danny's arms, pulling until they're flush, pressed together with so much heat trapped between them that Martin's instantly dizzy.

"And kissing," Martin continues, pulling Danny impossibly closer and fusing their lips together.

Danny whimpers into the kiss, rocking his hips against Martin in slow circles until they're both flushed and panting.

"And?" Danny asks, breaking contact for a second time and Martin growls his frustration.

"Definitely not teasing," Martin answers, ignoring Danny's smirk and grabbing Danny's hips to pull him back.

Danny struggles for only a second before giving in, settling against Martin like they were made for this. His movements are still teasing, slow and there's nowhere near enough pressure. It makes Martin feel drunk and his head spins from lack of oxygen.

"Did you miss my cock?" Danny whispers, his voice low by Martin's ear and Martin shivers as Danny's breath caresses his cheek.

"God, yes," Martin replies, locking his knees to keep from falling to the ground and Danny smirks.

Pushes himself a little more firmly against Martin, holding him in place and Martin sends up silent thanks that Danny's suddenly become a mind reader.

"Tell me," Danny says, pulling back long enough to get a hand between them, reaching down to cup Martin through his dress slacks and Martin's head falls back hard against the wall.

"Fuck."

Words and thoughts vanish at the feel of Danny's hand and Martin thrusts forward, practically grinding into Danny's hand. Even then the friction isn't enough and when Danny squeezes, Martin's eyes roll into the back of his head and his mouth falls open. Just as quickly, Danny pulls away, leaving Martin panting, needing, practically begging.

"Martin, Martin, Martin," Danny scolds, but he reaches forward, working open Martin's pants and Martin knows he's not about to stop.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Martin asks, reaching for Danny's belt and his fingers tremble as he struggles with the complicated clasp.

"Mmm," Danny moans, sliding a hand into Martin's boxers and wrapping nimble fingers around the length of Martin's cock. "You never answered my question," he finally says, squeezing for emphasis and Martin reminds himself to breathe.

For a moment, all Martin can do is tremble and rock into Danny's hand. He feels like he's drowning, sinking into murky waters and he doesn't want to surface. Doesn't want to think or answer Danny's questions. He just wants this, Danny touching him, Danny nuzzling his neck, and the feel of Danny's erection in the palm of his hand.

"Did you do this, Martin? Did you touch yourself while I was gone?" Danny asks, running his thumb through the slit on Martin's head.

He groans at Danny's words, squeezing his eyes shut at the pressure building along his spine and cursing Danny for wanting to play this now.

"Yes..." Martin chokes out, hands frozen on Danny's fly and it takes him several tries to start moving, finally sliding the metal down.

"What was I doing to you?" Danny asks, pushing on Martin's pants until they fall around his knees.

It leaves him feeling completely exposed, the cold air ghosting over his skin and Martin shivers. He can't convince himself it's entirely from the cold.

"You were... oh, God... sucking me off," Martin finally manages, spreading his legs as wide as he can and he finally, *finally* gets Danny's cock free.

Danny moans at the first contact, rocking into the circle of Martin's fist and Martin's not certain if his approval is based on the touch, or the information. He's never been one to vocalize, at least, not until he met Danny. He knows Danny gets off on it, but he suspects that has more to do with Martin's reluctance than the actual words.

"How did you do it?" Danny asks, pulling back and sinking down to kneel on Martin's discarded jacket.

The sight is almost his undoing, Danny kneeling before him, eyes locked on Martin's gaze and Martin fights against the urge to thrust forward. Danny seems to sense his urgency, placing a hand against Martin's hip and pressing him firm against the wall.

"Jesus... Danny... I... in the shower," Martin replies, his words broken and he gives up fighting himself and pushes against Danny's grip. Danny's hand stops him and Martin balls his hands into fists to keep from removing it.

"Go on," Danny urges, tongue darting out to lap at the small pearl of precome resting on Martin's tip.

He can feel sweat pooling against the small of his back. It beads on his forehead, running into his eyes and practically blinding him but all he can concentrate on is the feel of Danny's tongue. Absently tracing circles, just tasting and after three days, it's almost enough for Martin's undoing.

"I... you were... playing with my balls..." Martin moans, his words sounding foreign to his own ears.

Right on cue, Danny reaches for his balls, cupping them lightly while his free hand presses a little harder on Martin's hip. It forces him further back, directly against the brick until it scratches against his ass. The sensation is almost too much to bear and he's half afraid he might come before Danny ever gets around to doing anything.

"Fucking me with your hand..."

He groans when Danny pulls his hand away, opening his eyes long enough to watch Danny slide two fingers into his mouth. He pulls them free with a pop, the tips glistening with moisture and Martin's cock twitches at the sight. He doesn't have time to think before Danny's reaching for him again, trailing damp fingers past balls until they're resting on Martin's opening.

"Please..."

And he should be embarrassed that he's begging. He should feel at least some shame that he's *this* easy and *this* needy, but it's Danny and Martin knows he won’t hold it against him.

He doesn't remember closing his eyes, but when he opens them, Danny's staring up at him, smirking slightly before pressing his fingers inside in one quick push. He doesn't give Martin a chance to adjust to the stretch, just slams his fingers in as far as they'll go before pulling them almost all the way out. He plays with the ring of muscles at Martin's entrance for a moment and then it's right back in. In, out, angling deeper, further than Martin ever thought possibly and he can't suppress the low growl that escapes his lips.

"Go on," Danny says, so calm, like they have all the time in the world and Martin has to force the words past his tongue.

"Tongue... tracing circles, and... oh, God... sucking..."

He feels more than sees Danny move, inching closer until Danny's breathing against him, warm air hitting Martin's cock and he's only vaguely aware of cooling dampness as new precome leaks through the slit. He whimpers at the first feel of Danny's tongue, bucking against the hand holding him steady and wanting nothing more than to sink inside all that wet heat.

Finally Danny's mouth closes around him, swallowing him whole, his fingers still buried deep inside. He twists his hand, angling fingers up until he's hitting that spot deep inside that makes Martin see stars. It's too much, too intense and before Martin can get out a warning, he's arching back and coming down Danny's throat.

He can feel the blush creeping across his skin, red hot and prickling and he's not surprised he didn't last longer. He's been thinking about this for three fucking days and he knew the second he saw Danny he'd revert right back to being some awkward, fumbling schoolboy.

Danny doesn't seem to mind, licking Martin clean before pulling his hand free, sliding gracefully back to his feet and spinning Martin until he's facing the wall, arms braced above his head and Danny settles against Martin's back.

"Did you miss me fucking you? The feel of my cock sliding into your ass?" Danny asks, tone dark with lust and Martin shivers in spite of himself.

"Yes..." Martin whimpers, cock twitching somewhat painfully and he spreads his legs that much wider.

He can barely stand, let alone move, but Danny leans his full weight against him, effectively trapping Martin against the wall so Martin lets his body go limp. It lasts only a moment, and then he's jumping forward at the first stretch of Danny's cock. He doesn't remember Danny taking the time to put on a condom, or coating himself in lube, but his tip is slick and wet, so he must have.

Either way Martin's not going to complain, because Danny's sliding inside, stretching Martin impossibly wide and no matter how many times he slide his own fingers inside, it was never the same. Not even close and when Danny starts moving, Martin makes a mental note never to let Danny leave on a case again.

Unless of course he goes with Danny and he wonders if he can get that worked into his contract. Probably not and he laughs at the thought, his laughter fading at the first feel of Danny's teeth against his skin. Not quite hard enough to break the skin but the pain is real, radiating along his neck and when Danny eases off to suck at the damaged skin, Martin knows he'll be left with a perfect, mouth shaped mark.

Months ago he probably would have complained, forbidden Danny from marking him in anyway, however transient, but now he doesn't care. All he can care about is the erratic thrusting as Danny loses control, his balls colliding with the underside of Martin's ass and his hands clenching hard enough to leave bruises on Martin's wrists as he holds him in place.

Danny last only slightly longer than Martin did, enough to make Martin feel slightly validated, and when Danny moans, stilling as he trembles out his orgasm, Martin finds himself smiling. He knows tonight will include slow, measured exploration, but there's something to be said for fast, frantic need.

It makes him feel missed, anyway, and when Danny finally pulls free, Martin can still feel him buried inside. He only hopes the sensation lasts long enough for them to get through the pile of paperwork waiting for them back at the office. After that, they can start all over again.


End file.
